Abi Branning- Safe And Sound
by Jabi07
Summary: Abi has many Issues that are building up, she needs alot of support from loved ones but will they all be there for her?
1. Chapter 1

I sat quietly at my Kitchen table taking in the atmosphere, Lauren was mute her eyes red raw and swollen. Mum and Dad kept taking anxious glances at her while trying to act normal but hey they were terrible liars!

"What the hell is wrong now?!"

"Uh what nothing darling, continue with your story!" I sigh feeling frustrated that once again Lauren`s misery equaled all of us suffering aswell! as I strop moodily upstairs I pull out my mobile and ring Jay,

"Alright Abs!"

"Not really. You fancy doing something today?!"

"Yeah sure wanna meet in the caff in bout an hour!"

"ok sounds good see you then!"

"yeah see ya!" as soon as I hung up the phone my heart gave a little flutter of excitement, I know that Jay and Lola can always cheer me up even when the both of them are dealing with alot of crap lately, maybe my family should think about that before they all feel sorry for themselves! I walk into my bedroom and headed over to the wardrobe, as I did I noticed a piece of paper lying on Lauren`s bed.

"_Lauren, meet me tomorow night outside the tubestation, finally we can be properly together Love you Joeyxxx" _My heart raced with fear and panic oh Lauren haven`t you learnt anything?! I hurridly put the piece of paper into my coat pocket and rushed frantically changing into the first clothes that I pick out of the wardrobe. As soon as I enter the Caff I see Jay sitting in the corner, he looked like he was far away and I smile as I make my way over to him,

"Hey daydreamer you ok?!" Jay jumps slightly as I touch his arm,

"Oh uh sorry Abs was half asleep...so uh what`s going on?! I looked tensly at him, leaning forward so that no one elese could hear our conversation especially Lucy!

"I am worried about Lauren"

"Why what`s going on?!" I slowly pull out the piece of paper from my pocket and quickly handed it to him, Jay`s face was written with confuson which was replaced by shock as he read the note from Joey,

"What we going to do?!"

"I don`t know...hang we?!" I ask smiling slightly,

"Yeah we are a team arn`t we!"

"Yes we are! uh maybe we better go talk somewhere else about this!" I say tilting my head in Lucy`s direction,

"Yeah we can go see Lol she might have a plan!"

"do you think it would be slightly insensitive to ask Lola espcially with all this Lexi stuff!"

"No Abs, it might take her mind of it for a little while!"

"yeah I suppose so!" Jay held onto my hand as we made our way out of the caff, as we made our way slowly over to Lola`s we talked about the Letter,

"It`s actually quite sweet!"

"Yeah it is. But I can`t let my Sister do this!"

"I know you can`t! Abs...whatever happens don`t be to mad at Lauren she`s just in love!"

"Aw you big softie!" I say pulling him closer into me kissing him gently onto his lips,

"Oh look who it is girls! Posh Girl and her little Boyfriend!" I froze on the spot, trembling with fear in hearing the same sneering laughter,

"Uh what you want?!" Jay demanded pulling me behind him, his stance protective,

"A word with your girlfriend as we have unfinished buisness!"

"You`ve already done enough now bugger off!"

"Aw you protective and fiesty for poshgirl ain`t you! Alexa walked forward her gang surrounding us, My hands gripped Jay`s arm tightly shaking with fear,

"Jay...Go and get help!"

"Abs no way am I leaving you!"

"Aw young love girls!" Tears formed and streamed down my face, knowing that we were surrounded I pushed myself infront of Jay and heistantly moved closer to Alexa,

"Whatever you have to say just say it will you!" A sharp stinging pain burned my cheek as her fist punched me, Jay ran forward wrapping his arms around me holding me as I sobbed trembling in fear,

"That`s just a start Posh girl! When your alone we will get you got it!"


	2. Chapter 2

Jay held onto Abi all the way over to Lola`s, even though she insisted that she was alright Jay knew that she was nowhere near alright as she was shaking and her eyes watering,

"Abs why you pretending come on it`s me your talking to!"

"Look I have more Important things on my mind than Alexia!

"But you are the most Important person in my life Abs! I can`t ignore what`s just happened can I!"

"Jay please can we just not say anything bout Alexia...Lola don`t need anymore stress!" Jay sighs heavily looking into his girlfriends pleading eyes,

"Alright fine! but for now on you stay where I can see ya! got it!"

"Yes dad!" they both let out a little anxious laugh before making their way to Lola`s house. Lola opened the door a huge grin on her face which soon vanished as she noticed a bruise appearing onto Abi`s face both of them looking uneasy and really fidgety,

"Abs, what happened to your face?!"

"Oh uhm I uh clumsy me I uh walked into the door this morning...uhm anyway can we come in?!"

"Yeah course!" Lola let them through she didn`t stop looking at Jay he looked like he wanted to cry, she folded her arms and glared at them both,

"A door?! since when were ya that clumsy?!"

"Oh it was silly uh never mind that we wanted to ask your advice on something!"

"Ok..."

"Lauren...she`s planning on running away with Joey!"

"Right, so why ain`t you over there now trying to stop her!"

"I can`t do that my parent`s would completely freak!"

"Oh fair enough! uh listen abs why don`t you put the kettle while Jay here chums me to the shop to get milk yeah!" Abi nodded heading towards the kettle watching Lola drag Jay out the room. As soon as Lola and Jay were outside she demanded to know what was going on,

"Jay you going to tell me what is actually going on here or do I have to beat it out of ya!"

"What you on bout Lol!?"

"Abs didn`t get that bruise on her face by walking into her door!" Jay looked devastated his face frowning sadly at Lola,

"alright I will tell you, but you must promise not tell Abs I told you!"

"Ok go on then!"

"Alexia came back...she punched Abi!" Lola`s heart pounded hard against her chest, a huge lump rising inside her throat,

"Why didn`t she tell me?!"

"She didn`t want to cause you more stress...they threatened her Lol said that they would get her!" Lola`s fists shock with anger! Oh how she hated Alexia! she was hurting everyone she loved which was a big mistake no one messed with her family! Lola strided quickly away leaving Jay standing alone and panicking. Abi waited patiently in Lola`s lounge she was sat on the sofa reading the note again still trying to figure it all out inside her head! then suddenly she realised that the only thing to put things right for her Sister was to speak to Joey herself, she grabbed her coat and hurried out of Lola`s. She banged impatiently on the door praying that her Nan wasn`t in!

"Abi?! uh your nan is at the shop!"

"It`s not her I came to see can I come in?!" Joey silently let me inside leading my into the kitchen,

"What`s this about Abi?!"

"Lauren. I believe that you wrote this!" Abi said placing the note onto the table in front of a frowning Joey,

"I told her to keep it hidden or to throw it away!"

"Just when exactly were you planning on leaving?!"

"Soon."

"Why you doing this?! if you really love each other and not care what anyone else thinks then you would stay!"

"Its a little more complicated than that alright!"

"Look Joey I want my Sister to be happy and I think you do, but she needs her family around her...she has been drinking again!"

"What?! look Abi I love Lauren more than anything but we can`t be together if we stay here!"

"Just when I was starting to actually like you Joey! when you love someone I mean really love someone you are with them no matter what!" Abi walked out the house, tears stinging her eyes she wanted more than anything to work things out make things better for her Sister but clearly it was`nt going to happen!


End file.
